1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit board module, more particularly to a circuit board module capable of dissipating heat and to a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional high-power electronic element, such as a high-brightness light emitting diode (LED), a concentrator photovoltaic cell, or an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), generates a great amount of heat when being operated. The high-power electronic element may be damaged when the heat generated by the same is unable to be properly dissipated, thereby requiring a heat sink for rapid heat dissipation.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional circuit board module includes a circuit board 92 and a heat sink 94, and is adapted for supporting an electronic element 91 and dissipating heat from the same. The electronic element 91 is first disposed on the circuit board 92, and the circuit board 92 is subsequently connected to a main body 941 of the heat sink 94 using a thermally conductive adhesive 93 or solder (not shown). Heat produced by the electronic element 91 can be transferred to a plurality of fins 942 of the heat sink 94 through the main body 941 of the heat sink 94, and hence can be rapidly dissipated.
However, thermal resistance of the thermally conductive adhesive 93 (or solder) may influence heat-dissipation efficiency for the electronic element 91. Reduction in the thermal resistance between the electronic element 91 and the heat sink 94 is hence necessary so as to enhance heat-dissipation efficiency. Furthermore, the thermally conductive adhesive 93 (or solder) may rapidly age and degrade in a high-temperature environment such that bonding between the circuit board 92 and the main body 941 of the heat sink 94 may be adversely affected.